Guys and their hormones
by You taste horrible
Summary: EVAN'S SECRETE IS FINALLY REVEALED! why is he so angry ant Megan? What happens when Megan and Finn continue their relationship? What if they get caught by a jealous brother? What if the brother's fight for her? ...May contain fluff, bad language,lemon...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** i DON'T OWN MEGAN MEADE'S GUIDE TO McGOWAN BOYS...ITS KATE BRIAN THE GENIUS ..NOT ME!

I lay tiredly in my bed. I was waiting till I hear John and Regina's door close. After 10 minutes I decided to pretty myself a little. I took the never used eyeliner and did my eyes. They looked awesome. I looked for my cell phone and text Tracy.

**I think 2nite's the nite! Wish me luck!**

**I will tell u every dtail!**

She'll probably hyperventilate when she read it. A knock in my door startled me. It was low, but I could hear it through the snores. This was my cue. Now only 5 minutes. I took my jacket and my sleeping bag with my pillow. I opened the door and looked both sides of the empty hallway. I smiled and tiptoed downstairs. I went to the back door and opened it as Evan had opened that night when he invited me to meet his friends.

I crossed the backyard and I heard my jacket fall to the lawn just before I opened the door to the shed, but I left it there, I was grinning because I never felt so happy.

"You took your time, I thought you regretted all this past nights." Finn said, crossing the room to put his hands in my waist.

"I don't regret any of this." I whispered as I pulled him close and our lips met. That tingly sensation went from my tiptoes to my head. I wanted to hold him closer, as if that was possible.

"Ready?" He mumbled against my lips.

"With you? Always." I said and he smiled and kissed me again, more passion.

I felt his hands as they went beneath my shirt and I unbuttoned his shirt.

This felt so right.

He let his shirt fall and we disconnected our mouths so I could take mine off.

"Megan C cups." He grinned as my favorite dotted bra was crushed in his chest.

"Shuddup…" I mumbled as I kissed him. I felt his hands removing my shorts and I kicked them off once they were in my ankles. He was already in boxers. I felt a nudge in my pelvis area and knew it was time. Just when he was to unclasp my bra—still kissing— the door to the shed opened and we jumped away from each other and faced a furious…

…Evan…


	2. Confrontation

"_**Megan C cups." He grinned as my favorite dotted bra was crushed in his chest.**_

"_**Shuddup…" I mumbled as I kissed him. I felt his hands removing my shorts and I kicked them off once they were in my ankles. He was already in boxers. I felt a nudge in my pelvis area and knew it was time. Just when he was to unclasp my bra—still kissing— the door to the shed opened and we jumped away from each other and faced a furious…**_

…_**Evan…**_

He just stood there and glared, his eyes moving from my bra to Finn's half-naked body and our surrounding. He suddenly huffed when he saw something in the stool. I took my eyes off him and checked it out. Sure enough there it was, a condom, with all its awkwardness hanging around. The tension was huge, a whole 5 minutes passed when suddenly Finn spoke.

"What are you doing here, Evan?" Finn said slowly.

"I would love to ask the same question." Evan scoffed.

"None of your business." I said with gritted teeth.

"What if I want to make it my business?" He demanded.

"Then that's _your_ problem!" I exploded. Finn grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

"Stop touching her." Evan suddenly whispered. He looked… kinda pained.

"Why?" Finn challenged.

"Mom and Dad will just _love_ this." He suddenly said. Great, blackmailing. He had gone to the lowest levels of social survival.

Finn suddenly pointed to the backpack in his hand that I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked. Evan glared at him and ignored the question.

"It's nice to know there was a party tonight…" Finn suddenly blackmailed Evan, "…Weren't you grounded?"

"Weren't we supposed to keep hands-off on Megan?" Evan said sarcastically.

"Stop it you guys!" I said.

They both looked at me. I looked at Finn, his eyes held so much love. I, then, turned to Evan, _his _eyes held hate.


	3. Three words

**Author's note at the end..it explains why the late update…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dislcaimer: ****I do not own this book…but I wish I owned Finn…grr!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_**Stop it you guys!" I said.**_

_**They both looked at me. I looked at Finn, his eyes held so much love. I, then, turned to Evan, his eyes held hate.**_

I made your that my bra was clasped and in place since Evan couldn't control his eyes.

"You disgust me." Evan said, and with that he dashed out of the shed.

I was taken aback for a second while his words registered my head, when they finally clicked, Finn dashed after Evan.

"You fucking asshole!" Finn shouts—even though it's effing three am in the morning!—and Evan turns around and his left eye meets Finn's fist.

Finn's fist, meet Evan's eye, Evan's eye, meet Finn's feet. _A pleasure to meet you._ Evan recovers quickly and punches Finn in the face; I could already see half the neighborhood awake.

"Fighting for a bitch?" Evan kept going and Finn tackled him and then they were punching each other and hitting and … I could only see the blur of both bodies. Evan hit him in the head and Finn kind of got unconscious for a second. A second on which Evan stood up and started kicking Finn in the gut, I screamed in pain as I saw Finn's limp body flinch with every hit. Doug, Sean and Miller had already come out and I could hear the desperate screams of Mrs. McGowan.

I could see blood in Finn's body, he was still shirtless. A sudden wave of pain hit me when Finn rolled over and Evan spat in his face. Sean, Doug and Miller were all frozen up and wide-eyed…who would've expected it? Finn, the artist VS. Evan, the player/jock/asshole/fuck him!

I locked my arms around Evan's—tears spilling endlessly from my eyes—and he just shook me up… and he did something so low… I couldn't imagine him doing it. He spat at me the word _"Whore!". _ I froze and then slapped him, as hard as I could, on his little tanned glorious face. He glared at me, his hands where I slapped him, and his nostrils flared. He lifted his arm to me. Oh my Holy God…_Evan was going to HIT ME!_

Then Sean stepped in, grabbing his arms. Evan looked at Sean then at me, shook him off and dashed to his car.

I threw myself besides Finn and began check him. I was no medical expertise, but I knew a little.

"Doug, get me a freaking first aid kit!" I yell.

"Okay." He said, without his invented gangster act.

Finn's mother began to slap my hands that were at Finn's face. Not in a rude manner, just so she could have more access.

I saw Finn's eyes flutter a little and his hand rested in my lap—or thigh, in front of his mother (Oh God!)—and he whispered…

"I love you."

Mrs. McGowan looked at me with the same surprised face that Sean and Miller were wearing that moment.

Mr. McGowan suddenly appeared from the front porch darkness and he took in all the scene. By the look on his face, he had seen enough…like the L word that was hanging in the air.

I let myself escape a gasp when Finn's hand fell from my lap and his head fell from his mother's hands to the cold, damp, floor.

**Author's note!!!: ****(I know u hate them and skip them…so…w/e!)**

**U have all the rights to strangle me… I haven't updated in so soon and I have the reasons right here:**

**a) Finals are coming.**

**b) Since I'm in the dance group of San Juan, I have a lot of "Lighting up Christmas" presentations.**

**c) Something named School…yeah…it sucks like crap.**

**d) My boyfriend got a girl pregnant… He is 16…yeah…that's really smart (Kate Brian was saying the truth when she said guys have a peenus-thinking mode)…and part of the fight up there is the kinda the one My (EX) bOYFRIEND (yeah! I dumped him!) had with his big brother (18) becuz his brother is almost like my brother… and well..I've been giving the tough front…but…um…it's not really east…**

**e) Still watching Twilight and hangin out w friends.**

**f) My room is a pig hole… and it's supposed to be clean for 25….(my sis is taking my room w her friend (cuz I have double beds) and Im goin to my grandmas house!!! Yeah!! My grandpa has a stash of Hershey bars!!!)**

**P.S. I F I DON'T UPDATE IN AMONTH…EITHER IM DEAD… OR REALLY REALLY HAVING A CRISIS…LIKE MY EX ONE..!**

**Shoutout to my Ex!**

_**Burn in hell!**_

**Shout outs to Reviewers:**

**DeanParker – I agree!!!**

**Superwoman1234- I try.**

**TwilightFanLovr – I think ill get it up to chapter ten..then update my other story…and we have to love those crazy friends…**

**And to everyone who reviewed…hugs and kisses…**

**Ps..I actually forgot the parents name…I woul've checked my book…but Rachel borrowed it, then Teresa, then Joseris and I'm not getting it back until…probably april…since we love to share books and I have a line for Megan Meade's guide to McGowan boys…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: *sob* Kate Brian owns this *sob* wonderful book *sob* I hate you KATE BRIAN!..NOT REALLY ..I LOVE U…THX FOR GIVING ME THIS BOOK..AND THE PRIVATE SERIES!**

**P.S.**

_**Finn lovers, don't kill me and sorry all for my grammatical errors.**_

**_________________________________________________**

"**I love you."**

**Mrs. McGowan looked at me with the same surprised face that Sean and Miller were wearing that moment.**

**Mr. McGowan suddenly appeared from the front porch darkness and he took in all the scene. By the look on his face, he had seen enough…like the L word that was hanging in the air.**

**I let myself escape a gasp when Finn's hand fell from my lap and his head fell from his mother's hands to the cold, damp, floor.**

_Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, cough, tic toc, tic toc ,tic toc , Shuffle in chair. Tic Toc._

I could hear everything. Everything that happened around me. Every ticking of the clock, ever movement made from Doug or Miller. My head was resting in my hands, my hair covering my face, I was leaning against my knees.

_Cough_

Every swallow I could hear, every footstep.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

Nope, another nurse, not the doctor of John or Regina…or even Finn.

It was not as if I expected him to come out walking out of the ER. But a girl can hope.

_Sigh_

I still can't believe that _________ still hadn't showed up. I mean, it was not like he was going to. We all knew that.

Sean stayed home with Caleb and Ian but Doug and Miller insisted on coming. Mr. McGowan still had to have a word with me about the…umm…"Love" thing.

_Sharp inhale and exhale_

Suddenly I heard one of the chairs beside me being desocupied and thrown back to the wall. I looked up to see someone very jittery.

"I can't wait anymore!" Miller shouted in desperation. His arms thrown all the way into the air. He was walking to back and forward.

"What do you expect; That Finn comes out and smiles?" Doug asks sarcastically. Well, a girl and Miller can hope.

"No…Maybe." Miller responded.

"Well kid, life's filled with disappointment." Doug said.

"_Kid?_" Miller asked indignantly. Oh no, here we go.

I look up at them with disbelief.

"For you information, I'm 10 minutes older than you, catched that, _Kid?_" Miller informed him. Or reminded him.

"Like if being first made you any better, rather be last than sick." Doug responded. I looked at him with disgust. I thought he had changed. Miller stood paralyzed. He was doing so well recovering.

"Stop it you freaking Eninem wannabe!" I snapped at Doug.

Both heads turned to me.

"It's _Eminem_." Doug corrected me. Oh God he wanted to die.

I inhaled and exhaled, digging my nails in my knees, leaving lunar marks.

"I swear, If you ever correct me—" Our heads turned to the door of the ER. John was coming out with his wife, Regina at his side. Her face was full of tears.

_Oh no._

The fight came to my head. Was it possible that it had been fatal?

No this couldn't be. Finn couldn't do this to me... He couldn't leave me. He said he loved me. He can't leave. He just can't.

John and Regina approached us. Miller and Doug had stood up and were awaiting the news.

I couldn't make my legs move. My butt was glued to the seat. My eyes were glued to Regina's face. The tears it held were fresh.

This can't happen to me.

I finally stood up, facing John and Regina.

My throat had run out dry my voice cables, I was sure, were goint to betray me. My jaw was trembling.

"…H- H…How is he?" My voice cracked all over the question. Regina's eyes delivered a huge amount of tears and she sobbed. John turned to her and embraced he in a hug, kissing her head.

Then he looked at me and his voice opened…about to tell me the only thing that could kill me or the only thing that could save me from despair.

________________________________________________________

**I had NEVER made such a big cliffie…I think.**

**I hope u like it…please…Finn lovers…don't kill me…Im just a girl, a poor defenseless girl….**

**Sorry for all the grammatical errors…Im from Puerto Rico, cut me some slack…I know English but not that deep!**

**P.S.**

**You taste horrible**


	5. Christmas present!

"…_**H- H…How is he?" My voice cracked all over the question. Regina's eyes delivered a huge amount of tears and she sobbed. John turned to her and embraced he in a hug, kissing her head.**_

_**Then he looked at me and his voice opened…about to tell me the only thing that could kill me or the only thing that could save me from despair.**_

I looked at him. I really looked at him. He was so silent, So…lifeless.

I would do anything in the world to make him wake up from this eternal sleep and, I didn't care if I had to give up my love for him, better alive than unloved. 

I still can't believe it.

_**Flashback:**_

Then he looked at me and his voice opened…about to tell me the only thing that could kill me or the only thing that could save me from despair.

"Finn's....Well…he is not…dead, let's be grateful to that. But Evan kicked him on the head a lot of times and he created a concussion and Finn…is …in a…" His voice broke and I hyperventilated.

"Finn is in a what? In what?" I urged.

"…Coma…" He said then I saw him cry, he and Regina cry.

I didn't do anything. I didn't breath, I didn't blink, I didn't move. I just stood there. I heard Doug and Miller sob a little. I felt tears leave my eyes. I stared blankly into nothingness. Then I felt it. The pain, the crush. My knees trembled and I fell to the floor, not being able to hold my weight. I shook. Goosebumps rose in my arms, I felt the biggest pain possible. Finn is in a coma. I kept repeating. But it wasn't till I heard a new set of steps that I look up.

Evan.

I looked at him. He looked at his mom and dad. Then at his brother, neither four of them had felt his presence. Then he finally looked to me. I glared at him. He looked at me. His face filled with, remorse, regret. I didn't buy it.

I stood up slowly. And walked up to him. He opened his arms to give me a hug. I looked at him with disgust. Then I kicked him where the sun shines. He kneeled over in pain and Doug and Miller looked up.

"Ya asshole! What the fuck are you doin here?" Doug said and pushed Evan.

"I don't come to fight." Evan said.

"Yeah, you come for me to kick your ugly face." I screamed and Miler held me, not letting me touch Evan.

"Miller, let me go! I need to kick his ass…I mean Face…I mean..the one that looks like an ass but is a face!" I struggled in his arms.

"Violence isn't the answer." Miller said.

"Depends on the question!" I said and kicked Evan in his abs with my leg…strong abs…asshole!

"Is he alright?" Evan asked. Oh. My. God. The nerve of this boy.

"No..he is in a coma because his big _brother _hit him." I spat the word brother …he flinched.

"I need to see him." He said.

"He isn't available, but my fist is. Miller let me go!" I was still struggling.

"I didn't mean to go that far." Evan said. Dropping to a chair and covering his face with his hands.

"I didn't expect him to come hit me. I didn't expect him to come defend you." He suddenly sobbed.

Miller let me go; he was frowning just like Doug.

"What the hell happened?" Doug asked.

"I saw Megan and Finn—" I rushed to him and slammed his hands more tightly to his face.

"Megan and Finn…what?" Miller prompted.

"Finn was…umm…painting me." I stammered.

"Sure…wasn't he supposed to be grounded?" Doug asked.

"He wasn't painting Megan he was fucking her." Evan rushed the words. I stared at him. I felt a heavy blush. Oh. MY. God.

"He was not fucking me." I mumbled. I turned to Doug and Miller.

"Finn got some ass!" Doug announced excitedly. I blushed deeper.

"Holy baseballs." Miller muttered.

"We weren't …we …we were just talking and then we kissed. Nothing more." I stammered.

"Suuuuureee….that's not what I saw." Evan said…He then went to specific details about what he saw, stopping exactly at Finn's hand in my bra's clasp and he interrupting.

_**End of Flashback.**_

I looked at Finn. And gave him a quick peck before leaving the room. Promising myself Evan was going to pay, but not physical torture…no way…let the games begin.

**I BET MANY OF U THOUGHT FINN WAS DEAD!!! WELL HE IS NOT!!! JAJA!!....NO…REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK..I LIKE THIS CHAPTER..FOUND IT…FUNNY…**

** U LOTS AND THIS IS A CHRISTMAS PRESETN FOR YOU GUYS…**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I looked at Finn. And gave him a quick peck before leaving the room. Promising myself Evan was going to pay, but not physical torture…no way…let the games begin.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_The sound of my alarm had me on my feet at once, knowing today was going to be a very big day. And I was promised to have a full war with Evan. And I was giving the first blow.

…..

….

….

Or maybe not. My nostrils flared when I saw my Paramore poster full of Sharpi doodles. Oh, It's on like butter on a freakin pancake.

I was joking before… NOW he is going to die.

"Evan!" I shouted. "Evan!" My nostrils flaring and I heard people falling from their beds as I shouted loud and clear the name again.

"What!?!" He came stumbling into my bedroom, eyes groggily, shirtless and boxers.

Three months ago, the mere sight of him like this would've gotten me going.

Now it made me not want breakfast.

Actually…it made me not want food for the rest of the day…

…

…

Or until I got that image out of my head.

"News Flash!" Hayley Williams doesn't look good with sharpie bear and glasses. Neither do you with Boxers." I crossed my arms waiting for him to be sorry.

At first he smiled then he did a double take.

"Oh, like you don't enjoy me shitless and in boxers…" He said very confident.

" In a parallel Dimension, maybe." I replied and he frowned.

"And you play very bad in soccer." He went to that level.

"Yes, but in that parallel Dimension or universe… I'd still kick your ass." I said.

"Oh yeah…" He thought of what to say next.

"What a nice comeback, get out of my room! Now!" I YELLED.

He came closer to me and grasped my wait in a firm grasp.

"Like you don't like me here." He whispered to my ear and smelled my hair.

" Like If I do." I said.

"Evan, get outta her or fear my wrath." Doug said. He was satnding in the doorway leaning against the frame looking very utterly bored.

Also in boxers.

God, can you please punch the inventor of Boxers for me?

Thank You.

"Had a nice dream?" Evan smirked at Doug.

Doug looked utterly confused until Evan pointed to the boxers.

Yeah… not such a good idea.

I snuck to the bathroom and closed the door….

I promised Evan was going to pay.

I grabbed all his very 'manly' (if you could call it that) white clothing pieces from the hamper and ran to the laundry room.

Just a red sock and magic could be done.

How WILL Evan look in pink?

------------------------------------------** Author's note…**

**Nothing much to say but sorry…**

**I'm just crazy to end one of my stories so I cam get one more break…**

**I'm juggling three stories and this is one of my fav because I have molded it's characters to people in my own life and situations I have passed…**

**Hope u like it… **

**I'm in Finals.. I'm supposed to be studying History.. Middle age.. w the roman empire and MOHAMA… w.e…. The Dust Particles are way more entertaining.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously:**_

_**I snuck to the bathroom and closed the door….**_

_**I promised Evan was going to pay.**_

_**I grabbed all his very 'manly' (if you could call it that) white clothing pieces from the hamper and ran to the laundry room.**_

_**Just a red sock and magic could be done.**_

_**How WILL Evan look in pink?**_

_**------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------0----------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------**_

"Megan!" I heard my name and smirked already imagining what was it for. I continued typing in my laptop and hearing iTunes.

"Megaaaaan!" I heard him again and I cranked up the volume. I started drumming on the laptop waiting for the next call.

"Megaaaaaan!" He yelled again and I ran to the hall way with a worried face and breathing heavily, which was all an act.

"What? What's wrong? Who's hurt?" I asked dramatically. I even took a look all around searching for a problem and he crossed his arms and glared at me. My eyes finally focused on him and he picked up a basket full of frilly pink clothing and held it out for me to see.

"Aww, you did my laundry?" I said in a innocent tone and held my arms for him to hug him. He set his jaw and glared at me. I smiled "Come on, the hug won't bite." I said and his nostrils flared.

"No, actually, _you_ did _my _laundry." He finally said and I restrained a smile. "How am I suppose to use this for school?" He grabbed his favorite white V-neck that he used beneath his leather jackets or/and his buffalo shirts.

"Use a red buffalo shirt? I have one, you can borrow it." I said and his jaw started doing weird things…

"Come on, now you don't have to go buy a shirt for !" I said and grabbed something from the basket, "With matching tight pinkies!" He looked at the underwear I was holding and his eyes bulged and snatched it up and examined it… "This is my lucky jock straps!" He shouted.

"Nice, now they're extra lucky… for flirting." I couldn't restrain the laugh now and his nostrils flared. His fist closed around the pink underwear and he looked up at me and glared.

"Now, it's not a game, I swear, _swear_ you're going down." He said.

"Yeah, but that's not possible, this game is a roller coaster, I go up, you go down, you go up and I go down. The only difference is the barf less part, and please let's keep it that way." I said and turned to my room where I slammed the door. I jumped on the bed and finally laughed until I cried. Evan is hilarious when mad.

I got up and looked at my laptop then at the painting hanging on the wall. My same eyes stared at me, with knowing smile that only Finn could make it alive in a piece on canvas.

I grabbed the keys to my new motorcycle and walked down stairs, through the kitchen, across the lawn and onto the garage where Sean was cleaning his own. I smiled at him and put a leg around my motorcycle, he frowned, "Where you going?" He asked and I smiled, "To him." And I kicked the engine.


	8. SORRY

Do not kill me, I almost got killed myself already. So, I recently recieved a review telling me to please "with cherry on top" update it, I will... sometime soon but it's just I had a lot of awful events passing one after another like 5 months ago and then just got lost, I've had everything falling apart from some time now with the dance lessons and the photography exhibitions (oh yeah, I've taken that up) and a lot of stuff and I'm just going to stick to Two stories.

I killed them (duh)

Guys and their hormones (duh duh)

If any fan would like to keep on any of the other two stories you have my total permission of copying and pasting it.

About the other two I'll be keeping, fans please hang on, I'm just a Junior, I'm studying for my classes, I have to study for my license and I have a social life.

Although for the moment I'll recommend you read any book By Sarah Dessen, I freaking love her3

Thanks once again and I'm really sorry.

Just leaving this here so you know I'm not dead.

By the way, for those with a tumblr you can contact me

.com/youtastehorrible :D


End file.
